An angular velocity sensor having a vibrating member with vibrating reeds fixed to a base section is proposed in the related art (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). More specifically, the angular velocity sensor includes a substrate made of a piezoelectric material and the substrate is divided to a part where a vibrating member is provided and a part where an outer peripheral section surrounding the vibrating member is provided. The vibrating member is supported at the outer peripheral section via multiple beam sections.
According to the angular velocity sensor as above, transmission of a disturbance, such as a vibration and an impact, from the outer peripheral section to the vibrating member can be restricted by the beam sections disposed between the vibrating member (base section) and the outer peripheral section. Hence, deterioration of detection accuracy can be restricted.